


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angel!Bartholomew Allen, Angels, Demons, Hunter!Snart SIblings, Hunters, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Bartholomew has a proposition for hunters Len and Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

“Duck, Lenny!” Lisa yelled as she swung the large standing lamp. 

Leonard ducked as he flipped pages in the booklet. “Got it!” 

Len dodged another potentially fatal hit before reciting the incantation. Len’s voice grew louder and louder when he realized the demon was heading head first for Lisa and almost yelled the last word as a bright light engulfed them .The demon froze and Lisa just managed to dodge before the attack hit its mark. 

“Why didn’t it work?” Lisa yelled as she held up the lamp to block a hit. 

“I don’t know!” Len replied with wide eyes. He pushed himself up from the ground and ran at the demon before grabbing up his gun and shooting salt shots a the demon. It did little to quell the demon’s advances. Len bit at his lip to figure out a way to get Lisa to safety, but he covered his ears as a loud screech pierced the air. The sound was agonizing. It pierced straight into his brain. Len could do little more than cry out in pain. He looked over to find his sister doubled over, hands gripping at her ears before a bright light engulfed her and the demon cloud was forced out of the body. The body fell to the floor with a loud thud as the shrill sound stopped. 

Len opened his eyes after the light faded and looked around to find all the glass in the room had shattered. The windows were in pieces on the ground around them. He heard another sound and turned to find a lanky man standing behind him. He had short brown hair, his eyes were dark and lined, he wore a dark red sweatshirt and black slacks. The man almost took Len’s breath away with his beauty as the light finally faded from his form. He heard a groan and glanced at his sister for half a second before his eyes turned back to the mysterious man before him. 

“Who are you?” Len demanded as Lisa carefully made her way to him, not taking an eye of the man.

“My name is Bartholomew, and I am an angel of God.” the man said smoothly with a tilt of his head.

Len almost snorted. “You really expect me to think that you’re an angel of god?” 

The man, Bartholomew, blinked. “And why would you not believe me?” 

Len laughed at that. “Let’s just say the big guy hasn’t really been there for us.” 

“You are all God’s children. He’s helped you all in different ways. It’s you who choose you’re own path.” Barry recited. 

“Ha! Tell that to our deadbeat of a father.” 

“I know you Lisa. I’ve been watching you and Leonard for a very long time. You’re strong. You both are.” Bartholomew said as he gave Len a hard stare. 

“Enough of this, what do you want with us?” 

“Nothing. You needed assistance and I provided it to you.” 

“How do we know you won’t just attack us?” Lisa asked with a leer. “How do we know we can trust you?” 

“I would have attacked you when I had the chance, Lisa. As for trust, well, that’s the thing, Lisa, you don’t. You hardly know anything about me, but I know plenty about you.” Barry said with a bright smile. 

Len cocked his gun and aimed. ‘You will tell us how you know about us.” 

“Well, you’re the Snarts. You’re pretty popular in the hunting community. Anyone can find out things about you with the right resources, Lenny.” 

“Well, Barry,” Len spat. “Say goodbye.” Len shot at Barry with perfect aim, but none of the salt rocks hit. Barry had deflected them. 

“Barry? Does that mean you’ve accepted me? I’ve heard of humans providing their own names for people they’re close to?” Barry wondered. 

Lisa looked at Len and laughed. “Tell me he’s joking. He’s an idiot.”

Barry cocked his head slightly as if to listen. “We must get out of here. Something’s coming.” 

Barry disappeared.

The siblings blinked in astonishment, but listened to Barry. Len and Lisa packed up their stuff before heading on the road. 

“What was that thing?” Lisa asked. 

“I don’t know, Sis, but I don’t trust him one bit. He says he knows things about us, but anyone can know some things.” 

“Salt rocks didn’t work at all, so he can’t be a demon.” 

“I told you I’ an angel of God.” Barry’s voice said as he appeared in the car. 

Len and Lisa jumped in fright and Len had almost veered off the road. 

“What the fuck!” Len yelled as he glanced to the backseat.

“How’d you even get there!?” Lisa looked back at Barry with wide eyes. 

“It was not hard. It’s part of my abilities.” Barry grinned. 

“And just what are those abilities?” Len demanded as he looked at Barry through the mirror in the car. 

Barry met Len’s hard stare before blinking and turning his head away to Lisa. “I’m an angel, we have plenty of other abilities besides this one. In heaven, I am a warrior. My specific ability is superspeed along with many others.”

“You still never said why you’re here, Barry.” Lisa replied. 

“I’m here because you’ll be needing my help soon.” 

“And why is that?” Len said through the mirror again. 

“Because, Len, you’re about to face a great foe. Of the kind you never seen before. While your actions have been hailed in the hunting community, it’s created...problems for us in heaven. In order for us to fix what is wrong, we had to send an angel to come to you and help, me.” 

“And why did it have to be you?”

“I was chosen because we have a connection, Len. Or at least you have a connection to this body. Does Barry Allen ring a bell?” 

Len’s blood ran cold. He’d known that body had looked familiar, but it’d been years. “What’d you do to Barry.” he demanded. 

“Nothing. I just appeared to him, told him about your circumstances, and he agreed to help right away.” 

Len’s hands clenched at the steering wheel. He’d never wanted Barry to be part of this life. It’s why he’d left him. He couldn’t bear to have Barry lose the light he’d shone on Len when they were together. His soul was too innocent for hunting, and this so called angel had just taken over his body? Undid all of the hard work Len had done to keep Barry safe? He’d do what he needed and after Barry would be released. 

“We’ll work with you.”


End file.
